


Magic in the Air

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts II [8]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Sex Magic, wizard!viggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: AU where Viggo is a wizard and Hiccup is his apprentice. Viggo found a dead dragon egg in the woods and wants to revive it. It uses a very special spell that Hiccup has never done before.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Smut Prompts II [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586368
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Magic in the Air

“I need something from you,” Viggo said, folding his hands on the desk in front of him.

“Like what?” Hiccup asked. He was used to being asked for things. That’s how it went as Viggo’s apprentice. Sometimes he felt more like an errand boy than someone learning to be a wizard, but, he would do what his master wanted.

“Something… different from what I usually ask of you.” Viggo tapped his fingers on the desk. He seemed a little nervous, of all things. “I have a dragon egg. However, the dragon inside is dead. You and I need to revive it.”

Hiccup understood what his master wanted from him now. There was only one type of magic to bring life into things.

“Sex magic,” Hiccup said. “You want me to have sex with you to revive the dragon.”

It wasn’t a question, but Viggo nodded. “Yes.” He raised his eyebrows. “Is that… too much to ask?”

Hiccup wasn’t going to lie. He’d imagined sex with Viggo before. There was something about him, about the way he did things, that was so quietly sensual. It was in the way he moved, the way he said his spells, his voice rumbly and low. Sometimes, he spoke to Hiccup in that voice, like he was trying to seduce him or something. He was hardly bad to look at either, even with the scars that crossed over his neck. Hiccup wondered what they had been caused by, but he never asked, figuring it wasn’t his business. 

Hiccup made out like he was thinking, not wanting to answer too swiftly, because that would let on about his attraction to Viggo. He crossed his hands over his lap, looked down at them, hiding his gaze.

“I can find someone else if you would rather not,” Viggo said. “But the spell would be stronger with two magic-users.”

“I’ll do it,” Hiccup said, lifting his gaze to his. A nervous sweat broke out on his palms. He’d had sex before, but never with a man, never with Viggo. He was excited about this as well though. He’d never worked this kind of spell before.

Viggo stood, held out his hand for Hiccup. “Then come along, my dear. I’ll take you to my bedchamber.”

Hiccup wiped his hand on his pants before taking Viggo’s hand, not wanting him to know that he was nervous. Then he stood, and followed him out of his study.

The keep was large, even if it was just for the two of them. It had been made clear upon his arrival here two years ago that Viggo liked to live in comfort. Of course, Hiccup had never been to his bedchamber. There were many in the keep, just in case they had guests or multiple apprentices, but Hiccup was sure that Viggo’s was larger and more lavish. He  _ was  _ the resident wizard after all. 

They went up a few flights of stairs, and a set of double doors led to the bedchamber. Once inside, Hiccup saw that he was correct about his assumptions. The bed was much too large for just one person, and there were couches in front of a fireplace. There was also a desk, which, upon it, sat what Hiccup suspected was the dragon egg. It was all black. He didn’t know if that was just the color of it, or if it looked like that because the dragon inside was dead.

“Where did you get a dragon egg?” Hiccup asked, letting go of Viggo’s hand.

“I found it in the forest,” Viggo answered. He walked over to the egg, stroked his fingers over its smooth surface. “I think it was abandoned by its mother.”

Suddenly, Hiccup felt very sad looking at the egg, knowing that there was a dead baby dragon inside. It made him want to do this even more. The both of them had the power to revive it, and so they would. 

“What are we going to do with it once it’s revived?” Hiccup questioned. He hoped Viggo didn’t intend any harm, though he doubted that he did. Any subject that Viggo cut open to study or use for parts had been dead before he handled it. He didn’t use living things as spell components. 

“Take care of it, study it, watch it grow,” Viggo answered, dropping his hand. He began removing candles from the desk, then placing them in a semi-circle around the bed. “Come help me light these.”

Once the candles were lit around the bed, Viggo took off his belt and then his tunic, beginning to undress. Hiccup swallowed. He had to undress too then. He’d never been naked around his master, and he’d definitely never seen him naked before. 

Hiccup began undressing. When he was just left with his pants, he stared at Viggo, who was now completely naked, his mouth going dry. He was handsome, for lack of a better term. His chest was broad and muscled, covered in this dark hair, his arms big and muscled as well. Hiccup couldn’t help following the hair downwards, where it turned into a trail over his stomach, down further, till he was staring at his cock. It stood half hard between two muscular thighs, large with a smooth head the color of Viggo’s plump lips. 

Viggo smirked when he saw where Hiccup’s gaze was. “Like what you see?”

Hiccup blushed furiously, looked away, began taking off his own pants. He didn’t respond, but certainly the blushing told Viggo what he wanted to know. 

While Hiccup worked on undressing, Viggo pulled a bottle of something from his nightstand, placed it on the bed. Then, he just waited for Hiccup.

Once they were both naked, Viggo came over and took Hiccup’s hands. 

“I’m going to start the spell,” he told him. “You have to repeat every magic word I say.”

Hiccup nodded, still blushing, trying not to think too much about what was going to happen. He was going to be having sex with the high wizard Viggo Grimborn, his master, his friend. And they were doing it to revive a dragon of all things.

Viggo closed his eyes, said words in the language of magic, his voice a deep rumble. Hiccup repeated the words. He knew the language of magic rather well, so he didn’t slip up on any of them.

The air suddenly grew warm, as if they were under the summer sun. Viggo opened his eyes, stepped into the semi-circle of candles. He held out his hand for Hiccup, and Hiccup took it, doing the same. Once he stepped into the candles, he felt magic around them, a force that he’d been able to feel from a young age. Only certain people had the ability, had the aptitude to do magic, and Hiccup was lucky enough to be one of them. 

They got onto the bed, and Viggo got right into it, laying himself on top of Hiccup, running hands over his body. More words left his mouth, and Hiccup repeated them like he’d been told to. His voice was hardly as pretty as Viggo’s, but magic didn’t care about how one’s voice sounded. It was about how one pronounced the words, about how one put their will into them. 

“Mm, you’re quite beautiful,” Viggo said. So apparently they didn’t need more magic at the moment. He lowered his head to kiss at Hiccup’s jaw, and Hiccup very much enjoyed the feeling of his lips. He didn’t know how to respond to his compliment. He was far from used to getting them. 

Hiccup couldn’t help jumping a little when Viggo took his cock in one hand. He hadn’t expected touch there so soon.

Viggo brushed his lips over Hiccup’s ear. “Just relax,” he told him. “I will make this as pleasurable as I can for you.”

“Okay,” Hiccup breathed. He let the tension out of his shoulders, focused on how Viggo’s hand felt around his cock. It was slightly calloused from work, but where it wasn’t calloused, it was soft. It was nice and big too, and Hiccup moaned when he began pumping his cock, blood rushing downwards to start on an erection. 

Viggo kissed down over Hiccup’s jaw, and, knowing what he wanted, Hiccup tilted his head back. The other man purred, then began kissing along his throat. Hiccup’s eyes rolled back and closed, a long, pleased sigh leaving his mouth. 

Soon, he was completely hard in Viggo’s grasp. He bucked his hips into him, grabbing onto his shoulders, digging his nails in. His cock hadn’t been touched by someone else in a very long time, and he’d almost forgotten how good it felt. 

What was even better about this was how magic tingled in the air. It wasn’t just sexual tension, but a magical one as well. The spell was working, Hiccup realized. And it would work even better once the sex act was complete and the final words were spoken. 

Viggo reached for the bottle he’d set on the bed, and his hands left Hiccup as he knelt and uncorked it. Then, he was pouring the substance into his hands. It was oil, Hiccup realized. That made sense. No point in this not going smoothly.

“Will I… be taking your cock?” Hiccup asked.

“Do you want to? The spell doesn’t require it, but it is quite pleasurable.”

Hiccup nodded. He definitely did, was curious about the pleasure that could be derived from that. 

Viggo smiled. “Alright.”

Hiccup spread his legs for Viggo as he brought his hand between them. Warm, oiled fingers touched his rim, circled it, and Hiccup breathed a quiet moan. That did indeed feel good.

Then Viggo was pushing one finger inside, and Hiccup gasped at the sensation, his muscles clenching down around it. 

“Relax.” Viggo’s voice was a soothing rumble. “Remember to relax.”

Hiccup nodded his head, took a deep breath, and his muscles unclenched, let Viggo’s finger go in to the last joint. Gods, that felt good already, and it felt even better when Viggo’s finger began to move in and out, sparking friction through his insides. 

Hiccup rolled his hips a little, moaned. He wanted to tell Viggo to just get on with it and fuck him, but he knew that without preparation he’d be hurt, especially with Viggo’s incredible size. He’d never known he’d been hiding that inside his pants, but then again, he was a big man: it made sense. 

Viggo penetrated Hiccup with a second finger, and Hiccup quite enjoyed the stretch of it. Then he was crooking his fingers inside of him, as if searching for something. Hiccup didn’t know what it was until suddenly he was touching something that had pleasure sparking and burning through his body like lightning. Hiccup gasped, unconsciously arched his hips into Viggo.

“Wh-what’s that?” he asked.

“Your prostate,” Viggo answered. “Good, isn’t it?”

Hiccup nodded, breathless, unable to speak. Viggo was rubbing across that pleasure spot, making him pant and moan. Hiccup hadn’t known about that before. Penetration felt good all on its own, but with this, it increased the pleasure ten-fold. No, a hundred-fold. 

Hiccup whined when Viggo removed his fingers, and the wizard smirked at that.

“No worries, my dear.” He took the bottle again, poured more oil onto his hand. Then he was taking his own cock, slicking it up with the oil. Hiccup knew what was coming next, and he quivered with excitement. His whole body tingled with magic and desire. 

“Lift your legs,” Viggo instructed, and Hiccup readily did so. Then he was feeling Viggo’s cock at his stretched hole, and he grunted when he pushed inside of him. It hurt for a second, but that quickly faded.

Viggo seemed to not focus on his own pleasure. Hiccup watched as he closed his eyes, began murmuring words of magic, and Hiccup did his best to repeat him through all the sensations. He was so stretched and full, and Viggo was only about halfway in.

The heat in the room increased, both from sex and magic, and Hiccup began to sweat. It wasn’t an unpleasant heat though. It made him think of laying out on the grass after a swim during the summer. It was nice, as was Viggo’s cock inside him.

Eventually, Viggo was completely sheathed in him, and then he let himself moan, and Hiccup moaned with him. Gods, this felt so good, and he wasn’t even touching his prostate.

Viggo took ahold of Hiccup’s legs, holding them up for him, and then he pulled out, pushed back in, the beginnings of his thrusting. Hiccup groaned, dug his nails into the soft fur covering the bed. He’d never felt so full before, and it was absolutely excellent.

“Am I hurting you?” Viggo asked.

“N-no,” Hiccup answered. “Keep going. Please.”

So Viggo did, his thrusts slow, letting Hiccup adjust to his size. The movement had him brushing across his prostate, and that was utterly amazing. It had Hiccup seeing stars in his vision. 

Hiccup didn’t know where to look. At first he stared down, watching as Viggo steadily plundered his body. That had his cock aching, leaking precum. Then he met Viggo’s gaze, saw the deep lust in his dark brown eyes. Hiccup’s mouth fell open in harsh breaths, his voice high-pitched on every one of them. It was so sensual watching Viggo’s face, seeing the desire in his eyes, his mouth open in quiet groans and pants. 

“Harder,” Hiccup insisted, digging his nails in more, bracing himself. Viggo complied, thrusts growing faster and harder, and Hiccup gave a cry, adoring the feeling of him inside him. Somehow, the pleasure from his prostate was going into his cock and his stomach, leaving pleasure there in burning pools of molten lava. The bed rocked with Viggo’s powerful thrusts.

Hiccup couldn’t hold Viggo’s gaze any longer. He tilted his head back, crying out with each thrust. He didn’t care how loud he was being. There was no one around to hear him except Viggo. 

“When you orgasm, say these words,” Viggo instructed. He gave Hiccup the incantation, and Hiccup simply nodded. He would try his absolute best. He couldn’t mess this up. 

His orgasm was coming upon him. His balls lifted and his cock hardened even more. He felt a little lightheaded, and it was like he felt Viggo’s pounding in his stomach.

Upon his release, Hiccup screamed, but instead of a wordless scream, he shouted out the incantation. Then he was sobbing, completely overwhelmed by pleasure. His passage contracted around Viggo, squeezing him hard, increasing the pleasure. Viggo thrusted through his orgasm, making him shudder and shake. 

At the end of his climax, Hiccup felt Viggo’s. His cock throbbed, and his seed began to spill hot inside him. Viggo gasped out the same incantation that Hiccup had. Then he collapsed over Hiccup, hands on either side of him. Magic thrummed and pulsed through the room. 

Then it was over. The magic died and the candles flickered out. The two of them just stayed like that for a while, chests heaving in hard breaths, sweat beginning to cool on their bodies. 

“Let’s see if it worked,” Viggo said, and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

Hiccup had a hard time getting off the bed, his legs shaking. He was glad he had his prosthetic on though, or else he’d be standing on only one shaky leg. Viggo steadied him with a hand on his arm, then walked him over to the desk. Tiny lines of smoke billowed from the smothered candles. Cum seeped from his hole and down the back of his thigh. He was going to need a bath after this. 

Together, they made it over to the desk, where the dragon egg sat atop it. The black was glowing with a new sheen, and Hiccup reached out to touch the egg. He felt life thrumming inside it. 

Then the shell of the egg began to crack, and Hiccup looked at Viggo. There was a relaxed smile on the man’s face. Holding hands, and smiling, they watched the egg hatch. 


End file.
